


失效

by Inverno



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inverno/pseuds/Inverno
Summary: 随便写写，没头没脑的。JOJO5的故事。





	失效

**Author's Note:**

> 随便写写，没头没脑的。JOJO5的故事。

一开始时不是这样的。

汉克给瑞雯做饭，瑞雯坐在桌边抽烟，女士烟，味道不浓，和油烟味混在一起，汉克关掉油烟机，说：“少抽烟。”

瑞雯看了他一眼，把找到烟灰缸，把烟按灭了。

汉克把菜倒进盘子里，端到他面前，瑞雯起来拿了瓶威士忌，倒了些给他。

“你看，我们应该预祝一下。”瑞雯说。

“不，我不觉得这是个好主意。”

“OK，”瑞雯把威士忌一口饮尽，“你有你的计划，我也有我的，我们互不干涉。”

汉克皱起眉：“太危险了。”

“我不害怕。”瑞雯越过餐桌，捧起他的脸，“不要怕。”

 

瑞雯从来不害怕这些。

十几年前，汉克在放学路上遇到仍是小女孩的瑞雯，她蹲在垃圾桶旁边在挑食物，脏乱的垃圾堆在夏日高温的作用下散发出一阵恶臭，汉克站在远处深呼吸一口，换上笑容靠近金发女孩：“嗨。”

女孩蹙着眉打量他，蓝色的眼睛被这浓重的气味熏得通红，汉克在心里给自己打气，又往前走了一步。

“你要吃点东西吗？”他瞟了垃圾桶一眼，“我是说，干净的，你可以来我家——”

那时他也不过十岁，得益于他的大脑，汉克能穿着特制的、干净得体的高中校服，相比之下瑞雯则像被人扔在路边的垃圾。

瑞雯点头：“好啊。”

那时也是这样，汉克给她自己的T恤，踩在椅子上给瑞雯做菜。

 

瑞雯最后还是加入了当地的黑帮组织。

直接的契机是她目睹了一名少年因为被迫参与毒品贩卖而死去，汉克回家时看到瑞雯出现在他家客厅，烟灰缸里多了好几支烟，女人坐在沙发上烟雾缭绕。

“我要走了。”瑞雯说。

“去哪儿？”

“一些没有阳光的地方。”瑞雯把烟熄了，“我今天目睹了一场死亡，汉克，有些正直并不能拯救别人。”

汉克于是坐下来：“假使没有通过试炼会死掉。瑞雯，我们还会有更多的方法，我可以辞掉教职去政府工作——”

“但是我不可以。”瑞雯亲了亲他的脸，“我打听过了，只要通过试炼，我能够加入当地的黑手党。”

汉克瞬间感到悲哀。正直并不能拯救任何人，每天都在有人因为毒品或者暴力死去，瑞雯说得没错，大家对这些事充耳不闻，甚至求助黑手党的人们来庇佑自己。

 

午餐后瑞雯走了，汉克打听到了试炼官的名字，但对内容却一无所知。瑞雯整整一个星期都没有回来，汉克在那一星期得知很多人都没能通过试炼，于是他开始担心瑞雯。第八天的早晨，瑞雯坐在他床边，亲吻他的额头：“你看，我还活着。”

汉克抱紧她：“我以为要失去你了。”

“不不，我很好。”她把外套脱了，爬上床，“不过有些困。”

她靠在他身边睡着了。

 

瑞雯并不常回来，汉克听说大家都很喜欢她。他很高兴：没有人会不喜欢她。

汉克辞掉了大学的教职，进入政府工作。这条路比他想象得要艰难，他有天才的大脑但并不能帮助他在处理某些事情时左右逢源。他开始承认瑞雯是对的，在这个世界里正直反而是一种危害。但某种锁链将他束缚住了。他想起他们的初次会面，他身上熨烫得笔直干净的衬衫校服是一种虚伪的假象。他开始更加想念瑞雯，想念瑞雯身上的某种正义，想念她那双自由的眼睛。

 

最后一次见瑞雯是很多年前的圣诞节，她染了红色的头发，问他好看吗。饭后汉克问她能不能留下来，瑞雯没有说话。

他们躺在床上，瑞雯变得安静，然后靠在他怀里哭了。

他想安慰瑞雯即使如此也有无能为力的事。

瑞雯静静地流泪，眼泪流干了，她说：“我也许不回来了。”

汉克话到嘴边变成了一声叹息，几年后的他责问自己当时为什么没能说出“我跟你走”。

瑞雯后来再也没有回来。

 

汉克把瑞雯带回家后，问她：“你不怕我会害你吗？”

瑞雯笑了笑，像个饱经风霜的老人那样对他说：“没有人害怕太阳会加害于他。你身上有一种枷锁，而你没法打破它。”

 

END


End file.
